Love And Conviction
by longlivetonight
Summary: Miley is a lawyer in a big firm. Nick is accused of killing his fiancé. While defending Nick, Miley realises she is falling for the brown eyed, curly haired price charming. miley, tayor, selena, demi ,nick, joe, justin, castle, beckket, ryan, esposito, spencer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yes new story. Very interesting. And yes the characters of Castle are gonna be a part of this. They are gonna be introduced in the later chapters.**

* * *

Completing the last paperwork I had to finish, I put the file in the drawer. It was only eight in the morning and I had decided to finish all the work that had piled up over the weekend. As a lawyer, I had to make sure that my work didn't pile up. Happy with myself, I pulled out my phone that was on the desk. I checked my messages. No message from him. Okay! I was a strong person. Emotions seldom took charge of me. But when they did, it would leave me out of control. So I never allowed myself to be in a spot where I was weak. I always pushed back my emotions. Just like I was doing right now.  
I stared out the glass wall. The office was filling up. I saw Selena with bunch of papers, hurrying around the office, assigning work to everyone. Mornings in 'Chance and Jones' firm were always in a hurry. So I like to come a little early and lock myself in my cabin and get on with my work. Demi Chance and Joe Jones were the partners of the firm.  
I smiled as the blond haired, kind hearted, opened the glass door to my cabin and walked in. She kept the mug of coffee on the desk, pushing it towards me. 'Your regular latte' she smiled sitting on the chair in front of me. I instantly grabbed the mug and took a sip 'Thank you. I needed it.'

'No problem. Did he call?' she asked leaning forward, her hands on the desk. I placed down the mug on the desk and sighed 'Nope. I don't think he is going to call. And I am okay with it.' I said without stuttering. I was trying to convince her that I was fine. But being the best step sister in the world that she was, she looked right through my act. 'Miles please stop lying to me. I know you are upset. Only if you would let me know what is going on. On Friday you and Liam were the perfect couple. What changed all of a sudden?' So there was no escape now. I had to tell her. 'I was pregnant.' I announced. Taylor's eyes went through a lot of emotions all at once. Her mind was probably swirling on the word 'was'.  
'We found out about it on Tuesday. And for a second I thought that I needed to concentrate on my career. So I told Liam that I want to abort it. But then he convinced me that it would work. On Saturday morning when I went to my doctor, he said that I had a miscarriage. Liam thinks I am lying. He thinks that-' 'You went for abortion?' I nodded. Taylor grabbed my hands and secured in hers 'I am so sorry Miles you have to go through this.' Instantly tears formed in my eyes and I saw them mirrored in Taylor's. We sat in silence.

I composed myself quickly as I saw Selena marching towards my cabin. She walked rather slowly, which gave Taylor to jerk off the momentary sad silence we had. 'Look who is wearing new heels today' Taylor teased Selena as she walked a little awkwardly. She sat on the chair next to Taylor and groaned 'These are killing me. By the end of the day I probably won't feel my legs.'

'Just wear your regular ones.' I said. 'No I love these. I am going to get used to them by the end of the week.' she challenged. 'We'll see about that.' I said snatching the file from her 'I suppose that is for me.'

'Yes that is. Just sign on the last page. And Joe wants to see you right away.' She said.

'Alright.' I signed and gave back the file to Selena. 'Where are you with Ted Bowning case?' Taylor asked Selena. 'The best I can do is get him twelve years time.' Selena said. 'Taylor he is guilty. And whatever I do, he is still gonna go in for felony.'

'He is a shady guy.' I added. 'I am surprised Joe agreed to take his case. This might make our firm look bad.' Taylor said, stretching a little. 'God I am so tired.'

'Well excuse me, mes petites...' I trailed, walking out of my cabin. I walked through the big corridor filled with people, getting on with their usual work. A few men turned around to check me out for just a second. With my office shirt with an over jacket and tight knee length skirt, I made heads turn. Not to forget my brown locks falling gracefully down my shoulder, running till a little above my butt.

I reached Joe's cabin and knocked on the door. 'Come in' I heard his voice. I opened and went inside. I was expecting him to be alone, but he had a company. A red haired woman who was a little short than me, slim figure and high cheek bones. 'Morning' I greeted them both. The woman shook hands with me 'I am Ashley Marin.' I smiled 'Miley Stewart' The name struck me a little but I was unable to recognize her. I sat on the chair next to her. 'Miley..' Joe said and both of us turned to Joe who sat opposite us, across the table on his chair. 'I am sure you are aware about her daughter, Hanna Marin's case.' She is the mother of Hanna Marin. The reporter, Hanna Marin. It was all over the newspaper. She was murdered in her office on Saturday morning. And if I was right, her fiancé Nick Grey was the murderer. 'I am so sorry Ms Marin' I offered my sympathy. She smiled lightly, her lips pressing, like she was holding her tears back. And when I studied her face more clearly, I realized her eyes were red and puffy. She had hid her black rings by make-up. I turned back to Joe as he continued 'Ms Marin wants to hire us to defend Nick Grey.' With confusion, I looked at Ashley. She noticed it 'I know what you are thinking. But I know Nick didn't kill my Hanna. He was in love with her. Nick is innocent.' 'On what basis did the police charge him? Did he make a confession?' I asked Joe. 'Hanna's camera man said that Nick was the last person to leave Hanna's cabin in the channel office. And of course Nick's DNA was picked up from there. The murder weapon, a point 25-caliber gun, was never recovered though. Nick is innocent.'

I though for a second. 'I'll need his file. And I need to meet up with him today. When is the court date?'

'18 April. That is day after tomorrow.' Joe gave me the file. 'We don't have much time at hand. Put Selena with me. I'll need her help.' I said going through the file at random. I stood up clutching the file in my hand. Ashley stood up too. 'Ms Stewart. Nick doesn't have a family. I am all he has. He is like a son to me. I have already lost a daughter. I can't lose him too.' her voice was filled with sharp emotions. The sincerity of her mother instincts were so clearly visible in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder 'I cannot promise you anything. My profession doesn't allow me to. But I will do everything in my power.' 'Her word is good' Joe promised.

Ashley nodded 'Thank you'

* * *

I and Selena were led by the guard to the cells. He let us in a waiting room. It had a small table in the middle, four chairs, two on each opposite side and a small window for ventilation. A fan

We sat on the chair next to each other and Nick Grey sat in front of us. Selena kept her notebook on the table and opened to fresh page, ready to take notes.

'Mr Grey-' I started but was soon cut off by his rusty voice.

'Please its Nick.'

'Alright Nick, I am Miley Stewart, call me Miley. This is Selena Russo.' If he was going for first name then I better do that too. Just to be polite. 'Ms Ashley Marin has hired my firm to defend you in the case of The State of New York versus Nick Grey. And you are charged with first degree murder of Ms Hanna Marin.'

He nodded. I looked at Selena. He was too silent.

'Mr Grey...Um Nick I will need you to talk a little bit. If I have to defend you, I need to know stuff. I will have to ask you questions and... .'

I waited for him to say anything. And for the first time he looked up at me. And it took my breath away. His brown eyes and soft curls against his full lips kept me staring at him. And sure enough he looked back at me. But he was lost deep in thoughts.

'I just need a minute to compose myself.' He said, running his hands through his hair.

'Sure..' I broke my gaze, looking down at my hands that were resting on the table. Why was I nervous? Nothing like this ever happened before?

My b\thoughts broke when he spoke 'We should start. And thank you for this. For defending me, you know.'

'That's our job Nick.' I smiled lightly. I was a little disappointed when he didn't return a smile. But I shouldn't even expect that. He lost his fiancé and it had been just two days.

'I will need you to run me down on the events of Saturday morning. Right from when you woke up till you got arrested. But first I will need to ask. Are you guilty?'

'No!' he said out loud and clear. 'I didn't kill her. For god sakes, she was the love of my life.'

'I am sorry but I had to ask. Okay so run me down Saturday. No alterations. Everything. And when and for how long were you with Ms Marin.' I said and I felt Selena sit up in more comfortable position and grab her pen.

'Okay so I was at this hotel on Friday night. I had meeting with my clients and it got very late so I decided to get a room and crash the night there. Of course I called Hanna and told her and she said she was working late anyway and will leave early on Saturday back to office. I woke up around eight and after getting a shower I called Hanna. She said she was at her office. I took breakfast and went down to her office.'

'What time was it then? When you went to see Ms Marin?' Selena interrupted.

'About nine thirty. I was there till ten fifteen and then I went home. I was sick so I went back to sleep. And around twelve in the afternoon there was fierce knocking on my door. I opened to see cops and they arrested me saying I killed…her' his tone went low at the end.

'Did you write a confession or anything?' I asked.

'No. The only thing I have said to them is I didn't kill her, I am thirsty and I need to pee.' He smirked sadly.

'You did the right thing. This makes our case point one times stronger.'

'My dad was a lawyer.' He explained. 'I know what to say and what not to say.'

'That explains.' I muttered. 'Was Ms Marin stressed out when you had breakfast?'

'Yes she was worried. But that was there for like a month. I asked her many times what was it. She kept saying it was a work thing and nothing to worry about. But I could see she was worried. God I should have asked her repeatedly what was going on. Maybe that had something to do with this…'

'Nick, don't do this. It's no one's fault.' I made clear. I could not let him think about being even a little bit of guilty. If he didn't believe himself that he was not guilty, it would be hard to convince the jury. 'Your first hearing, we call it Arraignment, will be your first appearance in court which is on Wednesday. You will be told about what criminal offends you are charged with, bail amount will be set and the judge will consider if you should be given a bail at all. You will be asked for your plea. We are going for not guilty.'  
He nodded understanding everything I said. I continued 'The jury will be present and when you say you are not guilty I want you to really mean it. First impression speaks a lot. Do you have any questions?'  
'What are the chances of winning?' He was in pain. I could see it out straight. I didn't know what to say. While I was taking my time to gather words, Selena said 'We haven't gone through the case file yet. Maybe we will be able to say for certain tomorrow.'  
Nick gave his nod to Selena.

'Okay so we will be back tomorrow. Don't talk to anyone without my prescence. No media, no friends nothing. Talking with Ms Marin is okay but other than that no one.' I instructed as I stood up.  
'Okay' He said 'Thank you once again.'  
It wasn't hard to notice the faith he was pouring into us, into me.  
I kept my voice off the edge 'See you tomorrow.'

Nick shook hands with me and then Selena.

Once we were out of the jail, I pulled at my cell phone and called up at the firm.

'You have reached Chance and Jones. How can I help you?' I heard Samara's voice on the other side.

'It's me Miley.' I said.

'Miley!' her tone changed from the extra sweet to normal. 'How can I help you?'

'Please tell Joe that I and Selena will be working on Mr Nick Grey's case from home.' I checked my watch. It showed twelve pm.

'Okay will do.' she said and hung up the phone.

'Do you wanna grab lunch before we dig in the case?' Selena asked as we approached her car.

'Sounds great' My stomach agreed giving a growl.

* * *

It was two thirty when I and Selena finally laid down the files of Nick Grey case on my study table. We sat opposite each other.  
It took me some time to arrange the papers and files. Selena picked up the pink file that read 'Forensic Report'.  
She scanned through and read it out loud to me 'Hanna was shot from a close range with a point five caliber gun. The murderer must be two to three feet away from her. Hanna had her back to the killer. The bullet went straight through her head and out from the front ending up on the wall in front of her.'

'So we can rule out the possibility that someone shot from outside the room or through the window.' I concluded.

'The murder weapon isn't discovered. The police canvassed the apartment which Hanna and Nick owned. They even went through Nick's office. No gun.'

'Something at our advantage.' I noted it mentally.

'Let's talk about disadvantage now. Nick's DNA was picked up from the glass of water on Hanna's desk.'

'That doesn't prove anything.' I pointed. 'He had breakfast with her.'

'There is nothing more than other minor details.' Selena said navigating through other files. She took another file.

'Other than evidence we have a witness.' Selena sighed.

'That is not gonna be pretty.' I groaned.

'Javier Zeto. Hanna's camera man gave a statement. He was right outside her cabin.'

'What is his statement?' I asked leaning towards Selena.

Selena read the statement _'Hanna asked me to wait outside for while. I was sitting out from around nine thirty to eleven. Between that, her fiancé comes with some parcel at around the same time and left in some forty minutes. At around eleven I knocked and went inside to ask Hanna how much was she gonna make me wait. I went in to find her dead on the floor. I called 911 and called Mr Bing whose cabin was right in front of Hanna's and we alerted the staff.'_

'We have a heavy witness. Let's have a background check on this Javier Zeto. See if he has criminal charges. Any reason he might have killed Hanna or had any reason to set Nick up.'

I dialled Justin's number from my phone. His work was to find out information about people the firm was dealing with.

'Go for Justin.'

'Hey it's me Miley. I need you to do a background check on someone.' I said.

'Sure give me a name.'

'It's Javier Zeto. Works at the CNC news channel. He was Hanna Marin's camera man. Please get some dirt on him.' I almost pleaded.

'I can only try.' he answered 'Hey my girl with you?'

'Yes.' I smiled looking at Selena. She rolled her eyes knowingly. 'I am sorry but I am gonna keep her tonight.'

'Fine!' I could make out the disappointed tone in his voice. 'Tell I will call her as soon as I am out of work.'

'Will do. Thanks.' I pulled the phone in front of me and disconnected the call. 'He is gonna call you after work.'

'Okay.' she said blushing.

'I can't believe you are still blushing. Aren't you used to him yet? It's been what three months.'

'Don't we have work to do?' she pulled a face.

'Nice save.' I laughed.

And then for five continuous hours, Selena and I went through all the details of the case. Leaving back even a little bit of anything wasn't something we could afford. My mind was far away from thinking about Liam. We were done. He should have been holding me at this time. I lost my baby. Instead he put false accusations on me. This wasn't the kind of guy who I could spend my life with.

At seven fifteen when we were finally done, our savoir walked in my apartment with Chinese take out.

'I love you so much right now Joe!' Selena chimed as we sat on the couch eating.

'You both worked too much huh?' Joe asked as he noticed our messed up attire. 'What are our chances to win?'

I pulled out my phone from my pocket as it vibrated. I was reading Justin's message. When I didn't answer Joe's question, Selena went for it.

'Nick is obviously not guilty. But with evidence and this witness, Javier Zeto, the prosecution has a pretty strong case.'

'Uh no.' I grinned. 'Justin just sent me details on Javier Zeto. He and Hanna had a very sour equation. Last month Hanna charged him with sexual assault. He was left with warning.'

'But then why was he still working with Hanna?' Joe wondered.

Even I started wondering about that. 'I think we will get the answer during the court hearing when he will be placed in the witness box.'

'I am thinking' Selena said going in her detective mood 'that Hanna was a reporter. Not some pretty blond face lighting up the channel's screen, she has covered a lot of big stories. Busted a lot of people. Maybe she was on something. Maybe someone took her out to save their asses.'

'Maybe' I agreed. 'But it's not our job to find who did it. We just have to clear our client's name. But we can put this point to the jury.'

'  
'Let's call it a night.' Joe yawned

'You are staying the night?' I arched my eyebrow.

'Please?' he made his famous puppy face.

'Let him stay.' Selena added.

'If he stays we will have to share the room, I have only two bedrooms' I reminded Selena.

'Its fine with me'

'Okay!' I agreed, and Joe jumped up and down.

'Sometimes I wonder how the hell he is a partner of such a big firm' Selena laughed.

'Do it. It's fun. I feel like a child.' Joe said jumping on my couch.

And then two grownups were jumping on my couch. I got up quickly, saving myself from getting hurt.

'Miley common. It's really fun.' Selena laughed as he and Joe danced.

I decided to get the party going. I turned on my music player and the classic song played as the three of us jumped up and down and sang in our so bad voices.

_The warden threw a party in the country jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumping and the joint began to swing_

Anyone who walked in on us at this dancing moment wouldn't believe we were lawyers from one of the biggest firm in the was the reason I kept these two around. They always made a bad day good. For me they were my everything. I wouldn't know what to do without them.

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancing to Jailhouse Rock_

* * *

**A/N : Please leave a review if you like it. It will sure help me. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heaved in relief as I glanced at Nick who sat next to me in the car. The judge gave him a bail against Ms Ashley Marin's word. So until it was proved that he is guilty, Nick didn't have to go to jail. We both sat at the back seat. There was only us and the driver. He hadn't spoken anything to me after we left the court room. Even while in the car his eyes were stuck out of the window, his stare zooming out. He must be thinking about Hanna. I looked outside my window too. I didn't wanna get caught looking his way.

'Miley?'

I was so glad he initiated to talk. I was dying to turn to him. There was a rather strong force of attraction I was feeling towards him.

'Yeah?' I concentrated on keeping my voice as casual as possible

'I know its a lot to ask but I thought of every other option. I am only left with this.'

My heart stressed its pace.

'You can ask Nick' I allowed.

'Can I move in with you? I can't go and live in my apartment. There are just a lot of memories of Hanna...and I can't stay with Ashley. She has to work. If I stay over there she will spend the entire day aiding me. I don't have any other family. Sure there are friends, but at this point I don't think anyone would give me roof.'

I think I stared at him for a long time, dumbstruck.

'I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that'

'No..' I gathered my words. 'You can stay at my place.'

His face lit up in a smile. It was the first time I saw him smile. His caramel eyes stayed on me for a second until they went back to staring out of the window.

I was glad. I was happy. Why? Honestly I was falling for him. He felt like my prince charming on a white horse...wait...Liam?

'What are you doing here Liam?' I asked when I saw him waiting in my living room.

Nick entered the apartment behind me.

'Nick go to the right room from the kitchen. Its the guest room.' I didn't wanna make a scene in front of him.

Nick nodded and walked away with the box of his things we got from his apartment.

'Who is he?' Liam looked around to see.

'No one! What do you want?' I asked being very cold.

He chuckled. 'I want you'

What does he think of himself? He can't walk in when its convenient for him and claim his right on me.

'You haven't called me in days. You know I needed you.. I lost my child...which you think I killed.' I accused.

'I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And the reason I didn't approach you is because I thought you needed space.'

That was the start of his list of excuses for the day.

'I don't care what you thought. All I know is I am done with you. I am tired of all the fights and on going accusations.'

'Miley-' he dragged my name. And that would have worked but not today. I was done with his shit.

'Don't Miley me Liam. You can't manipulate me anymore. Just leave'

I looked away from him. I knew he wasn't gonna bail away so easily. I felt his arms around my shoulder.

I snapped them away 'Don't touch me'

'I love you'

He wrapped his hand again around me. This time his grip was stronger. I tried getting him away but his strength was too much for me. His hands roamed around on my hips.

'You are hurting me Liam' I gasped.

He crushed his lips on mine, his tongue trying to penetrate through my lips. Taking advantage of his loose grip for that moment, I pushed him away.

He doubled back few steps. I didn't have the power to keep him away long enough. He came back to me and pushed me to the wall. I went swinging back, my back hit the wall and I stumped on the floor.

I looked up to see Liam, his fierce eyes looking at me in angst. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and shielded my face by putting my arms in front of it. But the blow never came.

Only Nick's voice reached my ears 'HOW DARE YOU HIT HER?'

I looked up. Nick threw a punch at Liam. Liam replied with a punch too. Liam was bigger than Nick. I pulled myself up. My body was shivering but I had to stop them. I jumped between them, stretching my arms to distance them. 'STOP IT!' I yelled.

They tried hitting each other around me but were unsuccessful. I turned to Liam 'Leave!'

He ignored my words and felt his eyes on Nick.

'Leave before I call the police!' The word 'police' worked like a charm. He broke his stare from Nick and left, banging the door.

I turned to Nick. There was a blue bruise around his left eye.

'Let me get some ice!' I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the ice pack. Nick was sitting on the floor where he was standing before. I sat in front of him, crossing my legs. His hand was covering his eye.

'Let me see..' I moved his hand away and patted the ice pack lightly on the bruise.

'He needs to see a shrink!' he said. It felt like a completely different person saying. 'He is such an ass. What does he think of himself going around hitting girls!' His voice was light and had a glint of humour. The serious Nick Grey I knew was nowhere to be found. It was just a regular guy who seemed to have great sense of humour, talking to me 'Is this how Nick Grey is when he is not being accused of murdering someone?' I looked right into his eye.

He came to halt from his complaining and nodded 'Yes it is'

'I like this Nick Grey better.'

He twitched his lips and said 'I like him this way better too'

There was half minute silence when I concentrated of his bruised eye and the ice pack and then he asked 'Are you okay, Mi?'

I smiled at him calling me Mi, and then answered his question 'Yes I am totally fine.' My eyes betrayed my words. Fat tears rolled down my cheek which just couldn't be stopped. I had lost complete hold over my emotions. 'Don't cry..' he whispered in his velvet voice. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, gently pulling me in. I rested my head on his shoulder. I clutched on him tight and burdened my sobs in his shirt. I don't know how long we sat there like that. I wasn't sure where was this going. But I knew how I felt. I felt calm, safe and loved in a man's arm who I knew for just three days. Maybe sometimes such things are just meant to be. Or not.

**A/N: What do you think? The chapter isn't longer because I don't want to put anything else besides Miley's growing feelings for Nick. Please leave a review if you liked it. It will surely help me.**

**See ya next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Grey...This dude was turning my world around. It had been almost a week since his stay at my place. He was a very easy guy to live with. He didn't litter much around like any typical guy; he would do his laundry and mine too. As more time passed, I got to see the real Nick Grey. A fun, outgoing guy who would get intense as situation needed. His sense of humor was great. What I felt for him was wrong. My mind was saying no but my heart...it's a very stubborn thing.

'Miles are you even listening?' Selena waved her hand in front of my face.

'Yea...' I tried lying.

Selena rolled her eyes 'Something is definitely wrong with you, Miles'

Selena and Taylor exchanged knowing looks. That scared me. They were always up on me.

'What do you mean?' I asked casually, trying to be not interested in their police inquiry.

'I thought we would have to pick up the shattered pieces of your heart after the break up with Liam and having miscarriage. But you have not rolled a single tear lately. Why?' Taylor asked, her grin leaving me with no answer.

I looked up at Selena's and Taylor's questioning looks. They were sitting on the chairs in front of my desk, studying my every facial expressing. I tried to move on my chair a little, but my butt seemed to be stuck.

'Can't you two be happy that I am happy?'

'There is the classic Miley! Keep pushing your real emotions away' Taylor pouted, going back to her phone. I wasn't pushing back my emotions this time. Only I wasn't ready to share them or talk about them.

Selena too relaxed 'I am on you Ms Stewart. I am having a vibe that something is cooking. I will get to the bottom of it.'

'Why is my office turned into a hang out place' I frowned, not expecting any answer.

'I am really worried about you Miles' Taylor came back at me, which made Selena get on me too.

'We were discussing earlier today about Nick living with you. Miles its dangerous' Selena addressed their concern.

'He is not dangerous. This guy cannot even kill a mosquito. I trust him.'

'Miles you don't know him-'

'I know him. Everything is fine Taylor. Just please trust me on this, okay?'

Both nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. Before I could say further, Joe entered my cabin.

'You beautiful girls chit chatting? Perhaps I can get you something. Like work ethic?' He said sarcastically.

'We are working Joe' Selena said lazily.

'Yes you are working alright!' he said sarcastically again.

'Taylor, Ms Belem is here. Her husband is cheating on her' Joe said, turning to Taylor.

She popped up from the chair 'New case'

Joe and Taylor walked away which left me and Selena.

'Can I please get some privacy?' I pleaded to Selena.

She stood up and smirked at me, 'I am watching you'

She walked away briskly and I got back to work. Few more hours and I would be able to go home and see Nick.

Was Nick's effect so much strong? Yes it was. I didn't feel the need to be sad. His voice made me calm, his laugh made me laugh. I was in love with him. Being in love with him wasn't such a sane idea. I knew it well. But like I said my heart is very stubborn.

Only a few minutes had passed and I was very much into it when Joe walked back to my office. He sat on the chair in front of me. I eyed him, my pen still working on the paper.

Joe didn't bulge from the seat.

'Can you guys not leave me alone for sometime?' I asked giving up on my work.

'I really need to talk.' Joe fluttered out.

'You can use all my work time. At the end of the day its you who pays me.' I smirked.

'Are you done?' Joe made a face.

'It's PMS-' I said but was cut. So he was not going to listen to my problems today.

'I have a bigger issue here than your PMS. I don't know how to tell this.'

'Joe it's me. You can tell me anything.' I assured him. We have been friends since law school. We pretty much talked about everything.

'This might be embarrassing.' His face was getting red and his lips formed his trademark nervous grin.

'You told me the story of your chest hair. I don't think anything is gonna top that.' I joked, losing the pressure.

'I and Demi...we have this thing going on since few weeks...' He wasn't going straight to it.

'What thing?'

'We are in a friends-with-benefits arrangement.'

'No way-' I almost screamed. Demi and Joe were on a war ever since they both started their partnership. They fought almost every day, never agreed with other while making decisions for the firm.

'Shh... .' Joe hushed me looking around to check if anyone caught the attention.

I cupped my mouth with my hands to muffle my excited voice 'You and her...her and you?'

'Yes!' Joe gritted his teeth.

'So what's the problem? You are banging the sexiest thing in the firm with no-strings-attached!'

Yes Demi was the sexiest thing that walked in the firm. Her curves got attention of all the guys and some girls too. Her laugh also felt seductive.

'That's the thing..I want to have strings attached'

I looked at him with my eyes wide in surprise. Joe wanted to date Demi. For real?

'You like her?' I asked him out loud.

'Yes I do'

'So tell her' That was the simplest thing to do.

'From the way she talks, I don't think she wants anything else from me other than my merchandise.'

'You never know. She might be acting that way. You both have been practically on war.'

'What do I do?'

I buzzed my mind to think about something and sure enough it didn't disappoint me. :  
'Tomorrow is Saturday. Ask her if she wants to go out for dinner'

'As a date?'

'Don't mention the 'D' word. Take her somewhere which doesn't scream DATE NIGHT'

'How about Pabo's Ol'Pizza?' He suggested.

'Sounds perfect and-'

I stopped midway as I saw Demi standing at my door frame. Joe followed my eyes and turned around to Demi.

'What sounds perfect?' Oh so she had caught my last sentence. The question was not directed to me. She was smiling at Joe.

I couldn't read Joe's face as his back was towards me but he sure was not in his senses 'Um..I-'

'I really like your shoes, Demi' I jumped in before Joe messed anything.

'Oh why, thank you!'

'Did you have to tell me anything?'

'Yeah...I was going through Nick Grey's case. You are doing really great Miley.' She was a little jumpy and it felt like she was picking up an excuse randomly. Demi would never go to anyone just to appreciate their work.

'Thank you' I faked a smile.

'Okay. I'll see you around' She said stepping away and glancing back twice before disappearing from the hallway.

'Nice save' Joe turned around his chair.

'Thank you' I muttered

Demi's behavior was striking odd. Joe didn't see it or if he did he chose to ignore it.  
I felt like Demi was checking in on us. Maybe she was jealous of how close Joe and I were. I grinned with this new process. Demi does feel about Joe. This is going to be an interesting game.

* * *

I turned the lock to my apartment door. I dropped my bag on the couch that was dimly lifted. Nick wasn't there.

I heard some sound coming from my kitchen so I headed that way.

'What is this? Why are you in my kitchen?' He was standing by the oven, two bowls in his hands, the counter was occupied by chocolate things and I swear I could smell chocolate.

He grinned looking at me, pleased by whatever he was doing.

'I think your stomach deserves homemade food than the take outs from the diner around the corner. And this kitchen could use some cooking.'

I went ahead to get a better view of what was in the oven. 'What smells so good?'

'Alfredo Lasagna with white wine.'

My eyes sprung in shock and he rolled his eyes answering my unasked question

'You have no idea how good I am in kitchen'

He was smiling, which was good enough for me.

'So Mr Chef, do we also have desert?'

'Yes we do actually. Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and frozen strawberries' He pointed at the refrigerator.

'I am officially hungry now. Let me help you with the plates-'

He stood between me and the cabinets 'No just freshen up. The table will be ready'

'Alright then. I will see you in a minute'

I walked to my room and had the quickest shower I could. I got into my night clothes and tied my half dried hair into bun.  
I checked myself in mirror. My lips curved into a smile that reached my eyes. I was happy.

When I went to the dining area Nick had already set the dishes. I went over to sit on the chair, which he like a gentlemen pulled back to let me sit.

'Thank you. If I am going to get such treatments, I will want to keep you here forever'  
I regretted saying the sentence as soon as it slipped my mouth. Nick looked uncomfortable.

'So um what did you do all day besides this?' I changed the topic. A beat passed with him looking down at the food on the table and me looking at him.

After that silent that dragged forever he finally spoke 'Watched some TV, did laundry, dusting, repaired your broken hair dryer yeah pretty much that'

'I have a fulltime housekeeper!' I laughed and his face lit up too. The before awkwardness passing away.

'You can say that' he agreed with a small chuckle. 'What did you do all day?'

' Worked and other stuff...' I trailed away, serving lasagna in our plates.

He poured wine in our glasses, but I could feel his eyes on me 'What other stuff? Liam called again?'

Liam had been a regular pain in the ass. He kept calling and popping at the office. The only reason he didn't come home was maybe because he was scared of Nick.

'Yup..' I nodded.

'What does he want?'

'He keeps on saying he wants to get back together and that he was sorry about my miscarriage...' I froze as the latter detail slipped my mouth. I kept my miscarriage a secret from Nick. But now it was out.

'Miscarriage? You were pregnant?' Nick's voice was dripping with shock and sympathy.

'Yes and had a miscarriage. Liam thought I aborted.' I might as well tell the whole truth.

'I am so sorry. I am not sure I can know how you feel but with Hanna gone and your baby..we both are pretty much on the same page.'

His words were comforting but that didn't stop my tears.

'I'll get some water from the kitchen? I stood up, my tears flowing down as I turned away from me.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, my sobs escaping my mouth in muffled tones. It was hard to hold myself.

'Miley? Are you alright?' Nick stood at the door of the kitchen.

My blurred eyes looked up at him. I nodded a no.

He walked across the distance between us and stood in front of me. I tried hiding my face with my hand but Nick's firm hands kept it away.

He cupped my face and forced me to look up at him.

'Miley look at me...Listen...Miley I don't want you to cry. Bad things don't last long. You'll get through this. We'll get through this'

'Promise?' I asked like a little kid.

Promise!' he swore.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while. The distance closed between us and within no time his lips tenderly touched mine. I closed my eyes. He tasted like heaven. He went ahead and took the liberty to heat it up. I was no longer able to resist him. My hands wrapped around his neck and his hands on my back. My body was absolutely on fire. His touch made me shiver and the anxiety got me on the edge.

His hands went down my back, on my butt and he pressed me into him more. Things could have gone all the way to the bedroom but he broke it off. I dared to open my eyes. His face was troubled. He stepped away from me.

'I shouldn't have done this..' he muttered.

'Nick its okay' I was trying to let him know I liked it.

'It's not fair to her'

He turned around. I ran behind him but his feet were quicker. He went out the door of the apartment. I didn't follow him further because it wouldn't be of any use. He wanted to leave so he left.

I dragged myself to the living room and slumped my body on the couch. I felt useless.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeves and cried myself to sleep. It felt like a very dark night. Apparently the coldest night.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is Nick coming back? Of course he is! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all thank you to ****0o-ThisIsMe-o0****, B****lue-EyedDisaster****, ****XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX****, ****Simar****, ****MnM16**** and ****FABULOUSmarie**** for reviewing. Also to the other readers who have been reading this story, thank you. I love you all for reading and appreciating my efforts. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to my partially sunlit room. Stretching my body and rubbing my eyes, I took some time to realize I wasn't on the living room couch where I feel asleep crying.

I sat up, silence hitting my ears. Did Nick carry me to my bed?  
The smell of the coffee reached me when I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen. My hurried steps, my eyes craving to look at his face were disappointed when I saw Taylor sitting on the chair by the kitchen counter, sipping coffee.

'Oh its you' The disappointment in my voice was audible.

She shot up her eyes.

'Where you expecting someone else?'

'No'

Taylor always came in the mornings to fix me healthy breakfast. It was the only time when my kitchen was used for cooking.

I grabbed a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured it in a glass.

I sat next to Taylor.

'Did you put me in my bed?' I asked.

'What?' her puzzled look gave me my answer.

'Nothing..have you seen Nick?' I tried my best to sound casual.

'Still sleeping, I guess' she said and went to reading the newspaper laid in front of her, which reminded me;

'Anything on my case?'

She scanned some headlines before answering;  
'Nope. A little about Hanna. After all she was a infamous reporter but Demi managed to keep the vultures away from the feed. She has made sure Nick's name doesn't appear anywhere'.

I sighed in relief 'Thank god. I so don't want any kind of issues with the media'

Last thing I wanted was for Nick to be stuck inside the walls of my house because stepping out meant being attacked by the vultures.

I kept my silence and sipped my coffee. Was Nick in his room? He has to be. Of course Taylor didn't pick me up and put me in my bed. Of course Nick did.

He would have held me in his strong arms while I was in my deep slumber.

'Miley?' Taylor broke her chain of thoughts.  
'Yeah?'

She stalled a little before saying 'To be honest I am really worried about you. I don't want you to be in the same house as him. Please?'

So we were back on that again. I love Taylor, no offence, but sometimes her protectiveness irritated me.

'Will you please drop this? I am alive so its all good.' I said as politely as I could. She meant well.

'Miley that guy is charged with a murder!' she hissed, whispering.

'Taylor please don't act like I am a kid, okay? I think I can decide who I want to allow in my house.'

Taylor stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nick standing at the door.

'Good morning!' he wished and strolled in the kitchen in his night clothes.

'Hi Taylor' he said in his sleepy voice.

'Hey Nick. I was just leaving' Taylor said sternly.

She eyed me before grabbing her stuff.

Okay so now I was stuck alone with him. I refused any eye contact. I sipped my coffee as he hovered around the kitchen making his own coffee. It was impossible to move. It felt like I was glued the chair and the growing silence killed me.

'Miley' My name felt new in his voice today. There was lot of emotion curtained behind that whisper.

I still didn't look at him so he took the chair where Taylor was sitting before.

I dared a little to look up. He was looking right at me. That was the thing about him. He could just look at me that way no matter how awkward it got.

'I am sorry for what happened yesterday.' he said.

'You mean the kiss?' I asked to confirm. So he never wanted to kiss me. It was just like that.

'No no. I wanted to kiss you.' his words brought back a little life in me. 'I am sorry that I walked away. I am just confused. I like you a lot. But I am struggling with what I had with Hanna.'

He said he liked me. That was enough to make my voice come out because the sense of being rejected was gone.

'Hanna would have wanted you to be with someone. I mean she wouldn't want you to be alone forever'

So there I was talking about forever with Nick. My words did sound a little selfish. But he understood where they came from.

'That is true. I am still struggling though. I feel so lost. I see no light. It's just darkness.'

'Nick there is a light at each end of the tunnel' I touched his hand that was resting on the table. 'Whatever kind of relationship we have Nick, I hope it's an honest one.'

He nodded in agreement. The silence began again. This time it was different. This wasn't the silence that was because of loss of words. This silence was breathing a fresh understanding.

'That's my phone' I jerked up when I heard the ring coming all the way through from my room.

'Hey Harry' I said picking up the phone from the lamp table in my room.

'Hey Miles. Listen, I want to throw a party for Taylor next weekend. Do you have anything in mind?'

Thank god he called up. I forgot its Taylor's birthday next Saturday.

'How about meeting after lunch? If I am right, Taylor is going shopping with her mom'

'Sounds good' he agreed.

'I'll come a little bit after two' I said and then hung up the phone.

I will have to come up with something for the party because knowing Harry; it wasn't his cup of tea.

Assuming that no further communication with Nick was necessary at the moment, I skipped to take a shower.

When I went out of my room after slipping into a faded blue jeans and a simple blue shirt, Nick was going through the drawers where I kept my DVDs. He was in his black jeans and a white shirt; which meant he had taken his shower.

'Are you looking for something?' I asked, settling on my couch.

He turned with some few DVDs in his hands 'I was wondering if you wanna watch some movies'

'This early in the morning?' I laughed. It was not even nine.

'Yeah' He sat next to me, almost too close. 'What are we watching?' I tried reading the names on the DVDs.

'I wanted to watch Iron Man series-'

'What no!' I retorted. I so hated action movies. The only reason I had them was because Joe and Selena liked watching such sci-fi movies.

'Would you let me finish?' He pulled a face and I organized myself. 'I wanted to see IronMan series but I _knew _you wouldn't be into it so I picked up 27 dresses, A Walk To Remember, Bride Wars and Friends With Benefits. Your pick.'

I considered for a while. Watching Friends With Benefits might get uncomfortable so I picked up my other favorite one, 27 dresses.

My full attention was on Nick the whole time. We sat pretty too close though the couch gave us more space. Our arms kept brushing every time one of us shifted a little in our places. I had only 10% of my attention in the movie. My thoughts revolved around Nick. How simply things got sorted out. But I didn't know where it went. Was the kiss just a onetime thing? Did he want to take this any further? My mind was building more questions when he interfered;

'Miley at least try to watch the movie' he chuckled.

'What is that suppose to mean?' I went coy.

'You are just watching me with the corner of your eyes' He half grinned.

'That's not true' my voice betrayed me. My pitch went a little high when I lied and it was pretty obvious so I am sure Nick didn't miss it.

'How about I stop the movie and we have a little make out session of our own?'

His suggestion was tempting. But was he serious? When I was debating to as what was the right thing to do, his lips were already on mine. I closed my eyes and drifted into his sweet taste. His hand cupped my chin up. My hands were on his chest, my lips working on with his rhythm.

It was a fairytale moment for me. There was something in the way he held me which Liam never did. With Liam it was just rough. With Nick it was sensual and passionate.

We broke apart when a high pitched scream reached our ears.

'I am..I am so sorry' Selena squared her shoulders and said awkwardly. ' I will be…be in some other room'

She gave me an approving smile as I watched her walk away.

'I better explain her..' I said standing up but he pulled me onto his lap 'Nick... .' I blushed.

'I am not done kissing you' he said and I allowed him to kiss me some more.

Finally he let me go and I followed to my room where I found Selena, evidently waiting for me.

'Miley! My eyes are still burning from what I saw in your living room.'

'I am not sure how this happened.' I said sitting on my bed. Selena sat in front of me.

'It's okay Miley. If you like him then it's okay'

'I like him' I said honestly.

'Then I think you should go to him. We can talk later' she smiled understandingly.

'Thank you!' I hugged her.

I walked her to the door.

'Hey Nick. I'll see you around I guess' Selena smiled at Nick smiled back.

I went back to Nick and when he tried kissing me, I blocked him with my hand.

'No more kissing' I giggled as he tried to get his way. 'Let's not forget we have court hearing on Monday'

That pretty much got the serious vibe in the air. I pulled my laptop out and started working and he just sat there beside me watching me work.

It was hard to define my future because it depended on Nick's which was not firm as well. I tried to keep my anxiousness from portraying itself but I was pretty sure he knew.

I was willing to put my faith in him and myself. There were lots of storms that faith turned around, giving a happy ending despite the odds.


End file.
